One Christmas night
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: Nino Ohno looking at night to talk ...Arashi


****

**One Christmas night  
Author: Josiane Veiga **

**Note: English is not my native language. I am Brazilian, but I did my best**. **Forgive me if it was bad ...**

_**Title: One Christmas night  
Pairing: Ohmiya Pairing: Ohmiya  
Summary: Nino Ohno looking at night to talk ...  
Summary: Nino Ohno looking at night to talk ...  
Rating: PG-13 Rating: PG-13  
Genre: One-shot  
Words: 1.425**_

* * *

-Oh-chan ...

-Hmmmm ....?

-Oh-chan ...

-Hum?

-Wake ...

-Hum?

-Wake up, Oh-chan ...

-Huh? Nani? What? It is two o'clock in the morning, Nino-chan ...

-I am not sleepy, let's talk? What are you doing? Do not go to sleep! OHNO SATOSHI!

-Anh? Alas You punched me!

-This is for you to learn not to sleep! Can not you see I want to talk?

-But it's two o'clock in the morning ...

-Not with that voice is a crybaby, I do not care. I need to talk to you, damn it!

-Ok... Now you can get off of me? ... Moreover, as you came into my room?

-I asked the key to girl's reception.

-And she gave him?

-I said we were lovers ...

-You what?

-Stay calm, ask how!

-But we're not lovers! We are friends!

-Do not make a storm! What matters what she thinks?

-Because of our fanservice, all women in Japan think I'm gay!

-Really? Good!

-Good?

-Very good.

-Are you kidding?

-Think on the bright side: you should be proud to be taking the most beautiful man in Japan!

-The most beautiful man in Japan is not the Matsumoto? AIIIIII! Why punched me again? Why are you so angry?

-You know what? You can not talk to you! I quit!

-Hey, wait! You wake me at two in the morning, and now goes away?

-Who cares? Go and talk with Jun-chan ... And loose my arm! .... What is it? You sleep in a speedo?

-I do not want to talk to Jun-chan! Did not want to talk to anyone! It was you who came to my room and woke me up ... Hey, stop looking down!

-Why do you wear swimming trunks so small?

-Would you stop to let me boring? What I wanted to talk?

-I forgot ...

-Forgot?

-These swimming trunks are very fair ...

-Hey, look at my face!

-You look like a jerk hiding behind the duvet ...

-Is that you're looking at me in a way so weird ... Hey, why now you're sad?

-Nothing ... I sleep ... Good night, and sorry to bother you ...

-Nino-chan!

-Hum?

-Will not ...

-But you want to sleep ...

-Now I'm awake ...

-But now that I'm sleepy ...

-This was his yawn and false ... Oh, is beating me again why?

-You're an idiot!

-Nino-chan, calm down!

-Let my hand!

-Only if you promise not to hit me again!

-Let my hand! AI!

*** * CAPUMMMMM ****

-Drugs ... slipped ... okay?

-Hmmph ...

-Why are you angry? Fell upon me!

-What is no problem because I'm super skinny!

-It '... you do not weigh much ...

-...

-...

-What, Oh-chan?

-You will not get off of me?

-Gomenasai ...

-...

-...

-So?

-So what?

-You will not get off of me, Nino-chan?

-It is what you want?

-...

-What? Why blush?

-Why are you laughing?

-He did not answer my question.

-Neither you, my ...

-...

-Nino-chan ...

-Hum?

-What was that?

-A kiss.

-This was not a kiss ...

-Of course it was!

-You just brushed his lips to mine ... Oops You blushed!

-And what has to be red too?

-It is rare to see you in shame ...

-But sometimes happens ...

-Nino-chan ...

-Nani?

-...

-...

-Like?

-This was a kiss?

-Is. Of language. Like?

-Say yes ...

-You have a very beautiful smile when is satisfied ...

-Who says you kiss me please??

-Okay. So let's say you had the chance to kiss the most beautiful person in the world. And then I showed up and offered my kiss. Which would you prefer?

-What stupid question!

-Answers!

-A person's most beautiful, of course! Hey, that pushed me?

-...

-Why was that?

-I´m Sleepy! What do you want to talk right?

-Anh?

-When you came here ... I agreed to talk ... remember?

-Ah ... is that today is Christmas! And I wanted to be the first person to wish you a happy AibaDay!

-...

-You will not wish me a happy Christmas too?

-Merry Christmas ...

-At least smile ...

-That thing you kiss the most beautiful person in the world ...

-Anh? This was not just an assumption?

-It '... but why would you prefer the more beautiful? Type ... I thought you'd like to kiss me ... Hey, why are you laughing?

-You're jealous of an assumption?

-I, jealous? No. .. do not misunderstand ...

-Oh-chan ...

-We are just friends ...

-Oh-chan ...

-It is normal that you want to kiss other people ...

-Oh-chan!

-Nani?

-Shut up! The most beautiful person in the world is you, understand?

-...

-You look adorable when embarrassed ...

-...

-Hey ... You are pulling me so what?

-Merry Christmas ...

-Ah! Smiling, it is that I like!

-But I want this one present!

-Present? Did not bring anything with me ..

-Brought-yes.

-What?

-You.

-Oh-chan ...

-Nani?

-You is my gift ...

-And some people do not believe that Santa Claus appears in the morning to present the children behaved ...

-And you were well behaved during the year?

-Want me to show you?

-I ... However, if you prefer to sleep now, I'll understand ...

-Sleep?

-Are two in the morning ...

-Fixing: Are the first two hours of our new life ...

**End. **


End file.
